


A Brief Reprieve

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Love Will Set You Free [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, BAMF Amora, BAMF Angerboda, BAMF Loki, BAMF Tony Stark, Captivity, Empty Planet, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Escape, Fluff and Angst, Hunting, Interlude, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic Inhibitors, Recapture, Stranded, Survival, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is A Good Housewife, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tony, Loki, and their allies have managed to escape their captors. They've been living on a deserted planet, surviving as best they can, Robinson Crusoe style, while Amora tries to get them out of there. Unable to remove their magic inhibitors, there's only so much she, and Loki, can do. How long can they keep themselves hidden from their hunters?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this takes place before the events of the first work in this series.

In all honesty, Tony hadn’t been expecting it to work. Seriously. It just seemed so… cheap sci-fi plot. Seriously. They’d escaped through the _trash chute_. It didn’t get much more cliché than that. It hadn’t exactly been a flawless escape, to be fair, but still. At least the four of them were off that damn, fucking, piece of shit prison boat. He’d take being stranded here on this wild planet any day over being back on that ship.

Tony wiped the sweat off his brow once he had the last corner of their woven canopy tied into place. He leant back against the trunk of the tree he was perched in to survey his work. Tony was responsible for the building and upkeep of all the structures around camp and what had started out as a single lean-to to keep them sheltered from the worst of the elements was now five separate huts of wood and mud. The canopy he had added overhead was made from a net with various leaves attached in an intricate design. It had enough gaps for the light to filter through easily enough but would hopefully still keep them hidden from the air. They couldn’t be too careful after all, not when they were still being hunted.

“How does it look up there?” Angrboda called from the ground.

Tony swung his legs over one side of the branch and slipped off, trusting the giantess to catch him. She did so easily.

“If it holds up through the first rain then it’ll work great.”

Angrboda gave him a grin as she set him on his feet and turned to go back to her hanging herbs and drying meats. Tony had already made her a few clay pots so she could grow plants of her own and would make her more when he had the time. Hopefully they wouldn’t be found by the wrong people before he got the chance. As much as he’d love to get off this rock, he’d prefer it to going back to his captors. His gaze flickered toward Amora’s hut, where the blonde was sat cross-legged on a grass mat with her eyes closed. A tarnished band of metal wrapped around her ankle.

“There has been no change,” Angrboda told him before he could ask. “It is a great distance to try to communicate over. We must give her time.”

“She is desperate to get away from this place.”

“It gives her motivation.”

“I’m worried she’s pushing herself too hard. She hasn’t eaten more than broth in the past week.”

Angrboda pulled a small bunch of herbs down from her line and examined them closely before plucking off a few leaves.

“Amora is stubborn, to be sure, but she is strong as well. She will not falter. You must have faith.”

Tony gave no response, instead moving carefully around Amora’s form to get to work on the gap between two walls that was allowing a draft to get into her hut at night. He’d have to set some time aside to weave her another blanket as well. She needed to be getting all the rest she could. He worked for hours until he heard new footsteps enter their camp and scampered out to greet the returning hunter.

Loki spared Tony a tired smile as he heaved the great boar-like creature off his shoulders and let it thump down onto the ground next to their cooking area. Its horns were nearly as long as Tony’s thigh and looked wicked sharp. Loki leant his blood-covered spear against his hut and plopped down on one of the benches Tony had made in the past few weeks. As he stretched his legs out in front of him, tarnished metal flashed around his ankle, too.

“Good to see you came back alive,” Tony greeted as he sat on the bench next to the god, “I have to admit, I’m feeling very Suzie Home-Maker around here just waiting for my big, strong man to bring home the day’s food while I putter around the house. I’ve been thinking about making some throw pillows, maybe trying my hand at curtains.”

This, at least, drew a huff of laughter from Loki. Tony scooted just a bit closer to provide a warm body for him to lean on. Loki had provided Tony plenty of support in the past months of their captivity and he was more than willing to return the favor.

“I had forgotten how much I despised hunting with a spear,” Loki drawled. “Traps are much easier.”

Tony grinned.

“And more your style, right? I’ll try and build some more with you tonight while we wait for dinner. Did you check the nets? If we have enough fish, you won’t have to hunt anything in the woods again for a while.”

“I have not. I did not wish to drag that beast all the way down to the river.”

Tony chuckled.

“Yeah. I probably wouldn’t either. I’ll run go check them for you.”

Loki grinned as he tipped his head back against the wall of the hut behind him. He eyed Tony warily.

“Take the spear with you. And be careful. You have my thanks.”

Tony patted him on the knee before standing.

“I’ll be back before you know it. You won’t even know I’m gone.”

Loki gave a bark of laughter while Angrboda smirked.

“Of course I will know. I will have the absence of your incessant chatter to remind me.”

Tony stuck out his tongue as he snatched up the spear and the fish basket before dancing away toward the river. The weapon needed to be cleaned anyway and it would be a waste to do so in the pots of water at camp. He made it to the river bank in less than ten minutes and found the outcropping of rocks they’d used as an anchor for their netting. It wouldn’t be easy for him to get to, jumping across rocks and such, but not impossible either.

He made his way half-way across the river, checking the nets and pulling out the fish within and dumping them in the lidded basket. Angrboda would dry most of it and they could have it for days to come, not to mention using it to bait their traps throughout the forest. He only had one more net to check when he heard it, the noise of an aircraft. He dropped the fish basket, letting it be swept away by the current, as he jumped across the rocks to return to shore. He dived into the treeline for cover and peeked out to try and catch a glimpse of whatever ship was flying overhead. It wasn’t a large one, clearly a detachable vessel from a larger ship. It had curved lines and very little glass, not to mention it was dented to Hell and back. There were even scorch marks along one side. The insignia of the Valtues was just barely visible from Tony’s distance.

He cursed and sprinted back to camp, his heart pounding behind the arc reactor in his chest. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. They’d known those bastards would come looking for them but it’d been so long now… Tony’d had _hope_. He’d burst into camp, startling the others, and simply pointed skyward and behind him, too out of breath to form actual words.

The camp flew into motion, Loki grabbing hold of Tony and yanking him inside the hut where Amora still sat in her trance-like state. Angrboda threw a pot of water on the fire and then heaved a large stone on top of it to smother even the smoke. She joined them silently, gently pulling Amora further into the security of their hiding place. There was nothing for any of them to do but crouch in the dim light and hope their camp was not spotted.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know there's been talk about a full-length story for Prisoner 3861 for a while now. I'll say the same thing I've been saying since I first posted it... I just don't have time. That being said, I'm going to keep doing little snippets like this and adding them to the series that'll capture moments of their journey all along the way. When I'm able to write the actual fic for this, I'll add it to the series as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me your thoughts!


End file.
